1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention is a disposable cutting board and more particularly a cutting board having a toughened plastic upper sheet and a lower cardboard or papier-mxc3xa2chxc3xa9 base which degrades when the plastic upper sheet has been pierced by cutting, allowing the liquid from food being cut thereon to pass through such cuts to enter and degrade the cardboard base material so that the cutting board base will disintegrate and fall apart, causing the user to have to dispose of the cutting board.
2. History of the Prior Art
Cutting boards are well known in the prior art and have significant problems with the build up of bacteria thereon, especially when the cutting boards have been cut by knives. Such cuts made in cutting boards harbor bacteria. It is hard to thoroughly clean cutting boards whether made of wood or plastic. Due to their cost and apparent sturdiness, cutting boards of the prior art are seldom thrown away or replaced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new cutting board which is disposable. The advantage of a disposable cutting board is that bacteria buildup on the cutting board is limited as the cutting board is thrown away after one or limited usage. It is thrown away because of the nature of the action of the elements of the cutting board, which as described below, disintegrate after a short period of use. The structure of this invention is a cutting board of typical dimensions with an upper surface of a toughened plastic sheet, such as a polypropylene sheet which is flat and which is adhered to a papier-mxc3xa2chxc3xa9 base by an adhesive. When the plastic upper sheet is pierced by a knife during cutting of food on the cutting board, the fluid from the food passes through the cut and enters into the papier-mxc3xa2chxc3xa9 base, causing its disintegration and necessitating the disposal of the cutting board before there is a significant bacterial buildup. The cutting board of this invention can be molded with a trough around its perimeter for the collection of fluids as well as to allow retentive stacking thereof for convenient storage and sale thereof, such as in a a stacked pile which can be easily packaged for sale.